Człowiek z zegarkami
}} Niejeden zapewne pamięta jeszcze zagadkową sprawę, o której pod tytułem: „Tajemnica w Rugby“, rozpisywały się dzienniki na wiosnę roku 1901. Ponieważ zdarzenie to przypadło w okresie wyjątkowej posuchy pod względem wiadomości politycznych i bieżących, więc może więcej ściągnęło uwagi, niż nawet było warto, i silnie pobudziło wyobraźnię ogółu. Zainteresowanie zmniejszyło się jednakże, gdy po całych tygodniach daremnych dochodzeń, nie znaleziono ostatecznego rozwiązania faktów, tak, że wypadek ten musiano zaliczyć do rzędu zbrodni niewytłomaczonych i nieukaranych. W ostatnich czasach nadesłano jednak, z niewątpliwie wiarogodnego źródła wyjaśnienie tajemnicy, której podstawowe fakta dobrze będzie dla przypomnienia powtórzyć. Dnia 18 marca r. 1901 o godzinie piątej po południu wyruszał pociąg ze stacyi Euaton do Manchester. Był to wietrzny, dżdżysty dzień; ku wieczorowi pogoda pogorszyła się jeszcze, tak, że już chyba ten tylko wybierał się w podróż, kto koniecznie jechać musiał. A jednak był to ulubiony pociąg mieszkańców Manchesteru, dojeżdżający do Londynu za interesami, gdyż szedł tylko cztery godziny i dwadzieścia minut, a zatrzymywał się tylko trzy razy. To też pomimo okropnej pogody, dosyć stosunkowo był zapełniony owego wieczora. Konduktor tego pociągli był to zaufany, dawny urzędnik Towarzystwa, mający za sobą dwadzieścia dwa lata nieposzlakowanej służby. Nazywaj się John Palmer. Zegar stacyjny wskazywał punkt piątą i konduktor miał właśnie dać maszyniście zwykły sygnał do odjazdu, gdy zauważył biegnących wzdłuż peronu dwóch spóźnionych podróżnych. Jednym z nich był mężczyzna, wyjątkowo wysokiego wzrostu, ubrany w długi płaszcz z barankowym kołnierzem i barankowymi wyłogami przy rękawach. Wieczór był przejmująco zimny, to też wysoki podróżny z wysoko podniesionym, ciepłym kołnierzem osłaniał gardło przed marcowym wiatrem. Konduktorowi, na szybki rzut oka, wydał się człowiekiem w wieku między pięćdziesiątką a sześćdziesiątką, który zachował sporo młodzieńczej rzeźkości i żywości w ruchach. W ręku niósł brunatną, skórzaną, ręczną walizkę. Towarzyszką jego była kobieta wysoka i prosta, idąca elastycznym i szybkim krokiem, tak, że wyprzedzała nawet swego towarzysza. Miała na sobie długi, popielaty płaszcz podróżny, czarny, przystający do głowy toczek i ciemną woalkę, która zakrywała większą część jej twarzy. Można ich było wziąść za ojca i córkę. Szli pośpiesznie wzdłuż rzędu wagonów i zaglądali do okien, dopóki ich John Palmer, konduktor, nie dogonił. — Niech państwo wsiadają prędko, pociąg odchodzi! — upomniał. — Pierwsza klasa — odpowiedział mężczyzna. Konduktor nacisnął klamkę najbliższego przedziału. W przedziale tym siedział drobny mężczyzna z cygarem w ustach. Wygląd jego upamiętnił się widocznie w umyśle konduktora, gdyż później gotów był opisać go i stwierdzić tożsamość osoby. Mógł mieć lat około trzydziestu czterech lub pięciu, miał na sobie ubranie popielate, twarz czerstwą, ogorzałą i małą, czarną, krótko przystrzyżoną bródkę. Podniósł oczy, gdy się drzwi otworzyły. Wysoki mężczyzna, z nogą już na stopniu wagonu, przystanął. — To przedział dla palących. Ta pani nie znosi dymu — rzekł i obejrzał się na konduktora. — I owszem! Proszę, tutaj! — rzekł John Palmer. Zatrzasnął drzwi przedziału dla palących, otworzył następny, który był pusty i wskazał miejsca podróżnym. W tej samej obwili gwizdnął i pociąg ruszył z miejsca. Pan z cygarem w ustach stał w oknie swojego coupé i przemówił coś do konduktora, w chwili, gdy go mijał, słowa te jednak zagłuszył hałas i turkot odjazdu. Palmer wskoczył do brankardu, gdy ten podjechał blisko i więcej już o całem tem zajścia nie myślał. W dwanaście minut po wyruszeniu pociąg zatrzymał się na stacyi Willesden; stał tam krótką chwilę. Przegląd biletów stwierdził z pewnością, że nikt tam wtedy nie wsiadł ani nie wysiadł; nie widziano też żadnego podróżnego, wychodzącego na peron. O 5.14 pociąg stanął w Manchester, a w Rugby o 6.50, ponieważ ekspres spóźnił się o pięć minut. W Rugby uwagę urzędników zwróciła okoliczność, że drzwi jednego z przedziałów pierwszej klasy były otwarte. Zbadanie tego przedziału i sąsiedniego wykazało rzeczy dziwne. Przedział dla palących, w którym widziano niskiego, rumianego pana z czarną bródką, był pusty. Oprócz do połowy spalonego cygara, nie pozostało żadnego śladu po znikłym podróżnym. Drzwi przedziału były zamknięte. W sąsiednim przedziale, na który najpierw zwrócono uwago, nie było również ani śladu pana w barankowym kołnierzu, ani młodej damy, która mu towarzyszyła. Wszyscy trzej podróżni zniknęli. Zamiast nich znaleziono na podłodze tego przedziału, którym jechał wysoki pan z młodą damą — młodego człowieka, modnie ubranego i eleganckiej powierzchowności. Leżał, z podciągniętemi kolanami, z głową, opartą o dalsze drzwi, z łokciami na oba siedzeniach. Kula przebiła mu serce; śmierć musiała nastąpić natychmiastowo. Nikt nie widział, aby podróżny taki wsiadał do pociągu, żadnego też biletu kolejowego nie znaleziono w jego kieszeni; na bieliźnie jego nie było żadnych znaków, nie miał przy sobie ani papierów, ani niczego takiego, co mogłoby wskazać kim był. To też kim on był, skąd przybył i jakim sposobem śmierć znalazł — wszystko to było równie zagadkowem, jak to, co się stać mogło z trojgiem ludzi, którzy półtorej godziny temu w tych dwóch przedziałach wyruszyli z Willesden. Powiedziałem, że nie było przy nim żadnej osobiste własności, któraby mogła dopomódz do rozpoznania, kim był; to nie jest zupełnie ścisłe, co prawda. Zauważono bowiem u tego młodego człowieka pewną osobliwość, o której wiele w swoim czasie mówiono. W kieszeniach jego znaleziono nie mniej jak sześć cennych złotych zegarków: trzy w rozmaitych kieszonkach kamizelki, jeden w kieszonce do biletów, jeden w kieszeni na piersiach, a jeden mały, oprawiony w skórzany pasek, ujmujący lewą rękę w kostce. Nasuwającemu się na pierwszą myśl tłómaczeniu, że ten człowiek był złodziejem kieszonkowym i że to był jego łup — przeczyła ta okoliczność, że wszystkie te zegarki były fabryki amerykańskiej i typu bardzo w Anglii rzadkiego. Dalsza zawartość jego kieszeni składała się ze scyzoryka z korkociągiem, oprawnego w kość słoniową, z małego, okrągłego lusterka o calu średnicy, z biletu do teatru w Lyceum, srebrnego pudełka do zapałek z zapałkami, bronzowej skórzanej cygarnicy i dwóch funtów czternasta szylingów monety. Jasnem było przeto, że jakiekolwiek były motywy tego zabójstwa, rabunek nie był tu celem. Jak już wspomniałem, znaków na bieliźnie nie było, bielizna wydawała się nową, także i na paltocie nie było firmy krawca. Z powierzchowności zabity był młody, nie wysoki, o gładkich policzkach i delikatnych rysach. W jednym z jego przednich zębów świeciła złota plomba. Skoro tylko odkryto tę tragedyę, zrobiono natychmiast przegląd biletów wszystkich podróżnych i ilość także podróżnych zliczono. Znaleziono, że tylko trzech biletów doliczyć się nie było można, odpowiednio do trzech podróżnych, którzy zniknęli. Puszczono wtedy ekspres w dalszą drogę, dając mu innego konduktora, a Johna Palmer, jako świadka zatrzymano w Rugby. Wagon, mający te dwa przedziały, odczepiono i usunięto na tor zapasowy. Po przybyciu zaś inspektora Vane ze Scotland Yard’u i Mr. Hendersona, detektywa na usługach Towarzystwa kolejowego, zabrano się do wyczerpującego śledztwa i badania wszelkich, towarzyszących wypadkowi okoliczności. Że tu stała się zbrodnia, to zdawało się być pewnem. Kulę, która, jak się okazało, pochodziła z pistoletu albo z rewolweru — wystrzelono z pewnej odległości, gdyż na ubraniu nie było przysmolenia. W coupé nie znaleziono żadnej broni (co ostatecznie dowiodło, że tu o samobójstwie nie mogło być mowy) — zniknęła też bronzowa, ręczna, skórzana torba, którą konduktor widział w ręku wysokiego pana. Znaleziono jedynie damski parasol na półce, poza tem żadnych śladów po znikłych podróżnych. Nie tylko sama zbrodnia, ale pytanie — jakim sposobem trzech podróżnych (w tem jedna kobieta) mgło wysiąść w ciągu nieprzerwanej jazdy miedzy Willesden a Rugby — zaprzątało w najwyższym stopniu ciekawość publiczności i dało też powód londyńskiej prasie do snucia rozmaitych domysłów i kombinacyi. John Palmer, konduktor, dostarczył na sądzie śledczym pewnych szczegółów, objaśniając w pewnej mierze sytuacyę. Wedle jego zeznania, było jedno miejsce pomiędzy Tring a Cheddington, gdzie z powodu naprawy toru pociąg na parę minut zwolnił biegu, tak dalece, że szedł w tempie czternastu do szesnastu kilometrów na godzinę. Wtedy to mógł mężczyzna — a nawet wyjątkowo zręczna kobieta — wyskoczyć, nie narażając się na poważne niebezpieczeństwo. Po prawda, że była tam gromadka robotników, układających relsy, i że ci nie widzieli niczego. Mają oni jednak zwyczaj stawać pomiędzy jednym torem a drugim, a ponieważ otwarte drzwi przedziału znajdowały się po zewnętrznej stronie, więc ostatecznie mogłoby się zdarzyć, że ktoś, wysiadł niewidziany, zwłaszcza, że było to pod wieczór. Wysoki wał nasypu zakryłby zresztą każdego, ktoby wyskoczywszy, chciał się ukryć. Konduktor zeznał także, że wielki był ruch na peronie w Willesden-Junction, i że jakkolwiek było pewnem, iż nikt wtedy do pociągu nie wsiadł, ani też z niego nie wysiadł, to jednak mógł się był jaki podróżny, niezauważony, przesiąść z jednego przedziału do drugiego. Nieraz się przecież zdarza, że jakiś podróżny, dopala cygaro swoje w przedziale dla palących, a potem przesiada się do innego, gdzie lepsze powietrze. Przypuszczając, że ten pan z czarną brodą uczynił to w Willesden (a niedopalone cygaro na podłodze zdawało się to potwierdzać) wtedy naturalnie wszedłby do najbliższego przedziału i zeszedłby się z dwoma drugimi aktorami dramatu. Tak to, bez wielkiego nieprawdopodobieństwa, można sobie było wytłomaczyć pierwsze stadyum sprawy. Ale jakiem mogło być drugie a zwłaszcza jak doszło do końcowęgo, tego ani konduktor, ani doświadczeni detektywowie odgadnąć nie umieli. Przy starannem zbadaniu toru pomiędzy Willesden a Rugby zrobiono odkrycie, które mogło mieć poważne znaczenie — a może też i nie. Znaleziono mianowicie blisko Tring, w miejscu właśnie, gdzie pociąg zwolnił, mały kieszonkowy egzemplarz Starego i Nowego Testamentu, zniszczony bardzo i używany. Znaleziono go u samego dołu nasypu. Książeczka dana wybyła przez Towarzystwo Biblijne w Londynie, i na pierwszej stronnicy miała napis: „Alicyi od Jana. 13 stycznia 1856“. Dalej zaś, poniżej: „James l listopada 1859“ — a pod tem: „Edward 4 czerwca 1869“; wszystkie te zapiski pisane były jedną ręką. To był jedyny ślad, jeśli to śladem nazwać; niczego więcej policya nie znalazła, a wyrok sądu „Morderstwo, popełnione przez osobę nieznaną“ 'niewystarczająco zakończył tę dziwną historyę. Robiono ogłoszenia, Obiecywano nagrody, poszukiwano — wszystko daremnie — nie znaleziono żadnej podstawy do skutecznego śledztwa. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak ludziom snuć domysły, przepuszczenia, hypotezy. Prasa, tak angielska, jak amerykańska roiła się od kombinacyj, przeważnie niedorzecznych. To, że zegarki były amerykańskiej fabryki, oraz pewne właściwości złotej plomby w zębach zdawały się wskazywać, że denat był obywatelem Stanów Zjednoczonych, jakkolwiek bielizna, ubranie, buty najwyraźniej pochodziły z Anglii. Niektórzy przypuszczali, że jechał ukryty pod siedzeniem i że towarzysze podróży odkrywszy go tam, zamordowali, dla jakichś tam niewiadomych powodów; może dla tego, iż podsłuchał zdrożne ich tajemnice. Ponieważ wiele słyszano o srogości i przebiegłości anarchistycznych i innych tajnych towarzystw, więc przypuszczenie to brzmiało dość prawdopodobnie. Fakt, że nie miał biletu, godził się z przypuszczeniem, że jechał ukryty — wiedziano też, że kobiety grały wybitną rolę w propagandzie nihilistycznej. Z drugiej strony jasnem było z zeznania konduktora, że człowiek ten musiał się chyba tam ukryć zanim weszli tamci drudzy — jakżeż więc nieprawdopodobnem było przypuszczać, że spiskowcy trafią prosto do tego przedziału właśnie, w którym już szpieg czekał ukryty! A zresztą to tłómaczenie nie zajmowało się wcale mężczyzną w przedziale dla palących i zupełnie nie odpowiadało na pytanie, dla czego i tamten równocześnie zniknął? Policya wykazała z łatwością, że to przypuszczenie nie liczyło się z faktami, sama jednak w braku wszelkich dowodów, nie umiała dać żadnego wyjaśnienia. W Daily Gazette ukazał się list, podpisany imieniem bardzo znanego kryminalistycznego badacza, który w swoim czasie dał pole do wielu dyskusyi. „Cokolwiek może być prawdą — pisał on — w każdym razie to, co się stało, opiera się na dziwacznym i wyjątkowym zbiegu wypadków; to też w naszem wytłómaczeniu faktu nie potrzebujemy się wahać i śmiało przyjąć można wszelakie wyjątkowe i niezwykłe kombinacye. W braku danych, musimy porzucić analityczną i naukową metodę badania i musimy posługiwać się metodą sentetyczną. Jednem słowem, zamiast brać za podstawę wiadome wydarzenia i z nich wysnuwać, co się stać mogło — musimy zbudować dowolne przypuszczenie, o ile się ono tylko z tem, co wiadomo, zgadza. Probierzem tego dowolnego wytłómaczenia będą następnie świeże dowody, które się znaleźć mogą. Jeżeli te dostosują się we właściwych miejscach, okaże się, że prawdopodobnie trafiliśmy na właściwą drogę i w miarę każdego nowo odkrytego, a stosującego się faktu, prawdopodobieństwo wzrastać będzie w geometrycznej progresyi, dopóki oczywistość nie stanie się w końca przekonywującą. „Otóż zachodzi tu okoliczność ważna i dająca do myślenia, która w tym stopniu, jak na to zasługuje, nie zwróciła dotąd uwagi. Istnieje pociąg lokalny, kursujący pomiędzy Harrow a King’s Langley, który tak idzie, że ekspres musiał go dogonić w tym czasie mniej więcej, gdy z powodu reparacyi na linii, zwalniał bieg do szesnastu kilometrów. Te dwa pociągi musiały w tym czasie iść w tym samym kierunku i w tem samym tempie na równoległych liniach relsów. Każdy to wie z doświadczenia, jak w tego rodzaju warunkach podróżni widzą dokładnie podróżnych w wagonach drugiego pociągu. Lampy w ekspresie zapalono w Willesden, tak, że wszystkie przedziały były jasno oświetlone i widoczne dla widza z zewnątrz. „Otóż następstwa wypadków, tak, jak one mnie się wydają były następujące: Młody człowiek z nadmierną ilością zegarków siedział sam w jednym z przedziałów powolnego lokalnego pociągu. Bilet jego, rękawiczki i inne rzeczy, przypuśćmy, leżały na siedzeniu obok niego. Prawdopodobnie był Amerykaninem, a prawdopodobnie też człowiekiem słabej inteligencyi. Noszenie nadmiernej ilości biżuteryi jest jednym z pierwszych symptomatów niektórych form obłąkania. „Przyglądając się wnętrzu wagonów ekspresu, który z powodu złego stanu toru w tem miejscu, posuwał się w tej chwili równie powolnie, jak jego własny pociąg, ujrzał tam nagle znajomych. Dla podtrzymania naszej teoryi przypuścimy, że ci znajomi, była to kobieta, którą kochał i mężczyzna, którego nienawidził — i był przeceń nienawidzony wzajemnie. Młody człowiek był skłonny do unoszenia się, był popędliwy. Otworzył drzwi od wagonu, przeskoczył ze stopnia lokalnego pociągu na stopień ekspresu, otworzył drzwi i stanął w obecności tamtych dwojga. Tego rodzaju skok (przypuśćmy oba pociągi szły jednakową szybkością), nie jest wcale tak niebezpiecznym, jakby się zdawać mogło. „Mając teraz naszego, młodzieńca bez biletu w jednym przedziale ze starszym panem i młodą kobietą, bez trudności wyobrazić sobie możemy, że nastąpiła scena gwałtowna. Bardzo być może, że i tamci dwoje byli to takie Amerykanie, zwłaszcza, że mężczyzna nosi broń przy sobie — co w Anglii jest rzeczą niezwykłą. Jeżeli trafnie przypuszczamy, że młodzieniec miał początki choroby umysłowej, łatwo być mogło, że rzucił się na tamtego. W następstwie kłótni czy walki starszy mężczyzna zastrzelił intruza, a potem uciekł z wagonu wraz z młodą kobietą. Przypuszczamy, że wszystko to stało się bardzo szybko i że pociąg, wciąż jeszcze szedł zwolnionym biegiem, tak, że nietrudno było z niego wyskoczyć. Kobieta może wyskoczyć z pociągu, robiącego szesnaście kilometrów na godzinę. W każdym razie wiemy, że ta kobieta tak zrobiła. „A teraz należy nam jeszcze uwzględnić człowieka, który jechał przedziałem dla palących. Przyjmując, że jak dotąd, trafnie odtworzyliśmy całą tę tragedyą, udział jego w niczem wniosków naszych nie obala. Zgodnie z moim wytłomaczeniem, ten człowiek widział, że młodzieniec przeskakuje z pociągu do pociągu, widział, że drzwi otwiera, posłyszał wystrzał z pistoletu, ujrzał dwóch zbiegów, wyskakujących na tor, zrozumiał, że popełniona morderstwo i sam także wyskoczył, chcąc ścigać tamtych. Dlaczego odtąd nie słyszeliśmy o nim czy śmierć znalazł w tym pościgu, albo czy co jeszcze prawdopodobniejsze — przekonał się, że tu nie było powodu do wtrącenia się — to jest szczegół, którego nie umiemy na razie wyjaśnić. „Przyznaję, że w całej tej sprawie są niektóre okoliczności, na które trudno znaleść odpowiedź. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawałoby się mało prawdopodobnem, by w takiej obwili morderca obciążał się w ucieczce bronzową skórzaną torbą. Odpowiem na to, że dobrze on wiedział, iż jeśli torbę znajdą, odkryją jego tożsamość. Było więc dla niego absolutną koniecznością zabrać tę torbę ze sobą. Gała moja teorya opiera się na tem przypuszczeniu — to też proszę Towarzystwo kolei o dokładne śledztwo, czy dnia 18 marca, w pociągu lokalnym, idącym od Harrow do King’s Langley, znaleziono bilet kolejowy bez właściciela? Jeżeli nie, może ona pomimo to być trafną, gdyż można sobie wyobrazić, że albo podróżował bez biletu, albo, że bilet swój zgubił“. Tak brzmiała ta kombinacya, pracowicie obmyślana, a wielce prawdopodobna. Policya i towarzystwo kolei dały na to odpowiedź: primo, że takiego biletu nie znaleziono; secundo, że powolny pociąg nigdy nie mógł iść równolegle z ekspresem; tertio wreszcie, że pociąg lokalny stał właśnie na stacyi King’s Langley w chwili, gdy ekspres w tempie stu kilometrów na godzinę przebiegł tuż koło niego. Tak straciło wartość jedynie zadawalniające wyjaśnienie i w ciągu pięciu lat nie mógł się nikt zdobyć na nic innego. Teraz dopiero nareszcie, doszło nas zeznanie, które tłómaczy wszystkie okoliczności i które musimy uznać za prawdziwe. Otrzymaliśmy je w formie listu, datowanego z Nowego Jorku i zaadresowanego do tego samego kryminalistycznego badacza, który wysnuł i ogłosił wzwyż przyuczoną teoryę. List ten podajemy w całości z wyjątkiem wstępu, który w treści swej jest osobistym: „Niech pan wybaczy, że nazwisko pozostawię w ukryciu. Mniej mam do tego powodu teraz, niż przed pięciu laty, gdy jeszcze żyła moja matka. W każdym razie wolę o ile możności ślady nasze zacierać. Chcę jednak dać panu, zupełne wyjaśnienie, bo choć pomysł pański był mylny, zawsze był on wielce dowcipny. „Muszę się trochę cofnąć wstecz, ażeby pan to wszystko dobrze mógł zrozumieć. „Rodzice moi pochodzili z Bucks w Anglii, a wyemigrowali do Stanów Zjednoczonych po roku pięćdziesiątym. Osiedlili się w Rochester, w Stanie New York, gdzie mój ojciec założył duży sklep kolonialny. Dwóch nas tylko było synów: ja, James i mój brat Edward. Byłem o dziesięć lat starszy od brata i po śmierci ojca jego opiekunem. Edward był to miły, pełen życia chłopak, a przy tem wielkiej urody. Ale miał w charakterze jakąś słabość, pewne lekkomyślne i niedobre skłonności i wielką podatność na złe wpływy. Wady te zwiększały się z wiekiem i coraz trudniej było je wytępić. Matka widziała to równie jasno, jak ja, ale pomimo to psuła go dalej, gdyż chłopak w obejściu miał coś takiego, co chwytało za serce i trudno mu było w czemkolwiek odmówić. Ja z mej strony robiłem co mogłem, byle go od złego powstrzymać, ale on mnie tylko znienawidził za to. „Nareszcie zaczął żyć zupełnie po swojemu i niczem go już teraz powstrzymać nie mogliśmy. Gdy dostał się do Nowego Jorku, i szybko to poszło, coraz górze i gorzej. Z początku był tylko lekkomyślnym, wkrótce wpadł w złe nałogi. Po paru latach należał do najwięcej znanych urwisów i nie bardzo tęgą miał opinię w mieście na swoją zgubę. Zawarł przyjaźń z niejakim Sparrow’em Mac Coy, kopcem z zawodu, a skończonym łotrem. Obaj razem wzięli się do szulerki i odtąd grasowali w kilku pierwszorzędnych hotelach stolicy. „Brat mój miał wielki talent aktorski, (gdyby był chciał, mógł był piękne imię wyrobić sobie na scenie) więc też odgrywał role: to młodego utytułowanego Anglika, to skromnego chłopaka, przybyłego z Zachodnich Stanów, to młodego uczonego ze stopniami uniwersyteckimi, wszystko stosownie do tego, jak Mac Coy’owi było dogodnie. A nawet raz przebrał się za pannę i tak dobrze rolę tę odegrał, tak się przytem suto obłowili — że odtąd była to ich gra ulubiona. Porozumieli się z policyą i zdawało się, że nic ich już teraz powstrzymać nie i zdoła, bo to były owo czasy, gdzie, kupiwszy sobie plecy, można było robić, co tylko kto chciał. „I nie byliby też znaleźli przeszkody, gdyby tylko byli pozostali przy kartach i Nowym Yorku; ale zachciało im się przybyć do Rochester i sfałszować podpis na wekslu. Zrobił to mój brat, chociaż wszyscy wiedzieli, że zrobił to pod wpływem Mac Coy’a. Wykupiłem ten weksel, choć kosztowało mnie to porządnie, a potem poszedłem do brata, położyłem przed nim weksel na stole i przysiągłem, że będę fałszerstwa dochodzi sądownie, jeżeli on się nie wyniesie z kraju. Z początku śmiał się tylko. Był przekonany, że go nie oskarżę, bo tem zraniłbym srodze serce matki naszej, a wiedział, że tego nie zechcę uczynić. Wytłómaczyłem mu jednak, że tak czy tak ucierpi serce matki, ja zaś stanowczo wolę widzieć go raczej w więzieniu w Rochester, niż w hotelach nowojorskich. Uległ ostatecznie — przyrzekł mi uroczyściej, że już Sparrow’a Mac Coya na oczy nie zobaczy, że pojedzie do Europy i zabierze się do jakiegokolwiek uczciwego zawodu, jeżeli ja mu coś takiego znajdę. Zaprowadziłem go tedy prosto do starego przyjaciela naszej rodziny, Joe Wilson’a, który trudni się eksportem amerykańskich zegarków do Europy; ten na moją prośbę dał mu ajencyę w Londynie, przeznaczając małą pensyjkę i prowizię 15 procent od sprzedanego towaru. Obejście i powierzchowność Edwarda tak były ujmujące, że odrazu pozyskał sobie starego; w tydzień później wysłany został do Londynu z pudłem pełnem prób. „Zdawało mi się, że ta sprawa z wekslem istotnie przestraszyła mego brata i że może już teraz uspokoi się, rozpocznie nowe, uczciwe życie. Wiedziałem jednak, że ten łotr Mac Coy miał wielki wpływ na Edwarda i że o tyle tylko upilnuję chłopca, o ile nie dopuszczę do żadnych z nim stosunków. Miałem znajomego wśród nowojorskiej detektywów, za jego też pośrednictwem czuwałem nad Mac Coy’em. Gdy w dwa tygodnie po odjeździe mego brata posłyszałem, że Mac Coy zakupił bilet na statek „Etruria“, pewien byłem, tak,| jak gdyby mi to sam powiedział, że jedzie do Anglii, by znowu Edwarda ściągnąć na złe drogi. To też w jednej chwili postanowiłem puścić się również w podróż i swój wpływ przeciwstawić wpływowi Mac Coy’a. Czułem, że to gra, która grozi przegraną. Ale sądziłem i matka moja również sądziła, że tak powinienem postąpić. Spędziliśmy wspólnie z matką ostatnią noc, modląc się o powodzenie; na wyjezdnem dała mi ona swoją własną biblię, tę; którą w dzień ślubu w starej ojczyźnie od ojca otrzymała i poleciła mi nosić ją zawsze na sercu. „Byłem na parostatku współpodróżnym Mac Coy’a i tam przynajmniej udało mi się pokrzyżować jego plany. Zaraz pierwszego wieczora, wszedłszy do fumoir’u zastałem go przy stoliku z talią w ręku na czele kilku młodzieniaszków, którzy pełne swe portfele i puste mózgownice wieźli do Europy. Gotował się zbierać żniwo, a byłoby ono obfite. Ale ja mu prędko pomieszałem szyki. — Panowie — przemówiłem — czy wiecie z kim gracie? — Co panu do tego? Pilnuj pan swoich spraw! — odpowiedział i dorzucił brzydkie przekleństwo. — A któż to jest? Niechże on mówi — odezwał się jeden z młodzików. — To Sparrow Mac Coy, najsławniejszy na całe Stan Zjednoczone szuler. Skoczył z butelką w ręku, ale przypomniał sobie, że znajduje się pod flagą starej ojczyzny, gdzie panuje prawo i porządek i gdzie przekupstwo nie pomóż. Więzienie i szubienica grożą za gwałtu za morderstwo, a nie ma się gdzie uciec, gdy się jest na statku i na pełnem morzu. — Dowiedź swoich słów, ty...! — krzyknął. — Dowiodę! — odpowiedziałam. — Podnieś pan, tylko prawy rękaw od koszuli wysoko aż do ramienia, a wtedy, jeśli nie dowiodę moich słów, gotów je jestem odszczekać. „Pobladł i nie odpowiedział. Jak pan widzi, wiedziałem ja coś o jego sposobach, wiedziałem też, że pomiędzy innemi sztuczkami on i tacy jak on szulerzy używają gumki, założonej od ramienia, a zakończonej rodzajem szczypców tuż powyżej kostki. Przy pomocy tych szczypców usuwają z rąk karty, które im są niedogodne, podsuwając w to miejsce inne, z innej znów kryjówki. Rachowałem, że musi tam być ta gumka, jako też i była. Przyłapany, rzucił za mną przekleństwem, uciekł z salonu i do końca podróży prawię się nie pokazywał. Tak to raz wziąłem górę nad panem Mac Coy’em. „Lecz niebawem pomścił się on na mnie; skoro bowiem przyszło walczyć o wpływ na mojego brata, zwyciężał mnie za każdym razem. Edward w Londynie trzymał się dzielnie przez pierwszych kilka tygodni; nawet załatwił parę interesów dotyczących amerykańskich zegarków; ale to trwało dopóty tylko, dopóki ten gałgan nie wszedł mu znowu w drogę. Robiłem, co mogłem, ale na niewiele się to przydało. Niebawem posłyszałem o skandalu, który zdarzył się w jednym z wielkich hoteli; pewnego podróżnego ograbiło z wielkiej sumy pieniężnej dwóch szulerów, będących w spółce; sprawa była już w rękach policyi. Skoro tylko przeczytałem o tem w wieczornej gazecie, od razu byłem pewien, że to mój brat i Mac Coy powrócili do dawnych swych sztuczek. Pospieszyłem natychmiast do mieszkania Edwarda. Powiedziano mi, że on i pewien rosyjski pan (domyśliłem się, że to Mac Coy) wyszli razem, że brat mój wypowiedział mieszkanie i zabrał swoje rzeczy. Gospodyni słyszała, że kazali dorożkarzowi jechać w różne miejsca, a ostatecznie na stację Easton; przypadkiem też posłyszała, jak wysoki pan mówił coś o Manchesterze. Zdawało jej się, że oni tam pewnie mieli zamiar jechać. „Spojrzawszy w rozkład kolejowy, przekonałem się, że pociąg odchodzi o piątej; był wprawdzie i taki, który odchodził o 4.35, na który oni mogli zdążyć. Ja już tylko mogłem zdążyć na ten późniejszy; na stacyi, na peronie, w pociągu — nigdzie nie było ich widać — musieli oczywiście wyjechać wcześniej. Postanowiłem pojechać za nimi do Manchester i poszukiwać ich w tamtejszych hotelach. „Myślałem, że może, gdy jeszcze po raz ostatni gorąco przemówię do brata — gdy mu przypomnę, co winien matce — że może przecież zdołam go ocalić. Byłem w najwyższym stopniu rozdrażniony — zapaliłem cygaro, by nerwy uspokoić. W tej chwili — właśnie, gdy pociąg miał ruszyć — otworzyły się drzwi mojego przedziału i oto i ujrzałem, że brat mój i Mac Coy stoją na peronie. „Obaj byli w przebraniu — i to zupełnie naturalne — bo wiedzieli, że policya ich ściga. Mac Coy podniósł do góry wielki kołnierz barankowy, tak że mu tylko nos i było widać. Brat mój przebrany był za kobietę, miał czarną woalkę zapuszczoną na twarz: mnie naturalnie nie zwiodło to ani na chwilę i nie i byłoby zwiodło, choćbym nie wiedział, że często już dawniej przebierał się w suknie kobiece. Drgnąłem zdziwiony — a wtedy Mac Coy mnie poznał. Powiedział coś, konduktor drzwi zatrzasnął i wpuścił ich do następnego przedziału. Chciałam zatrzymać pociąg, by wsiąść tam, gdzie i oni, ale już pociąg ruszył, już było za późno. „Przesiadłem się natychmiast, skoro tylko pociąg stanął. Było to w Willesden. Zdaje się, że nikt tego mego przesiadania się nie zauważył; nic dziwnego, bo pełno ludzi było na stacyi. Mac Coy oczekiwał mnie naturalnie i przez cały ten czas używał wpływu swego na Edwarda, by go zbuntować i przeciw mnie usposobić. Domyślam się tego, gdyż nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem brata tak upartym, i tak zaciętym, jak wtedy. Próbowałem z nim z różnego tonu; przedstawiałem mu, jaka go przyszłość czeka w więzieniu angielskiem; wystawiałem rozpacz matki, gdy jej tę wiadomość przywiozę; zdobyłem się na wszystko, by serce jego poruszyć, ale wszystko, wszystko było daremne. Siedział, milcząc, z szyderczym uśmiechem na ładnej swej twarzy, a Sparrow Mac Coy wtrącał od czasu do czasu to słówko złośliwe, skierowane do mnie, to jakieś słowo zachęty, mające brata mojego w postanowieniu jego utwierdzić. — Dlaczego pan szkółki niedzielnej nie założysz? — drwił u. p. ze mnie, a zaraz potem zwracał się do brata: — On myśli, że ty nie masz własnej woli. Wyobraża sobie, żeś ty zawsze ten mały braciszek i że może cię poprowadzić, gdzie mu się podoba. Dopiero teraz przekona się, żeś ty taki sam mężczyzna pełnoletni, jak on! „Te słowa jego poruszyły we mnie gniew. Zacząłem mówić ostro. Byliśmy już daleko za Willesden, bo to wszystko zabrało sporą chwilę czasu. Uniosłem się, i po raz pierwszy w życiu brat mój przekonał się, że potrafię być surowym. Może byłoby lepiej, gdybym był się z nim wcześniej i częściej surowo obchodził! — Mężczyzna! — rzekłem. — Dobrze, że świadczy o tem twój przyjaciel, bo inaczej niktby się tego nie domyślił chyba, widząc cię oto w ubraniu pensyonariuszki! Co za marna i śmieszna z ciebie kreatura w tych twoich niewieścich szatkach! „Zaczerwienił się na te słowa, bo próżny to był człowiek i śmieszność go zawsze bolała. — To tylko płaszczyk podróżny — odpowiedział i zdjął go z siebie. — Trzeba, było ślad za sobą zatrzeć, a innego sposób i nie miałem na razie. „Zdjął toczek z przypięta do niego walką i włożył go razem z płaszczykiem do skórzanej torby. — Nie potrzebuje mieć tego na sobie — tłomaczył się — dopóki nie nadejdzie konduktor. — Ani potem także — rzekłem i pochwyciwszy torbę, z całej siły wyrzuciłem za okno. — Odtąd — rzekłem — już ty mi nigdy nie będziesz udawał Kasi albo Marysi, dopóki ja jeszcze coś znaczę. Jeżeli tylko to przebranie ma stać pomiędzy tobą a więzieniem to idźże sobie raczej do więzienia. „To był właściwy sposób obchodzenia się ze słabym charakterem nieszczęsnego chłopca. Począłem odrazu, że biorę nad nim górę. Jego chwiejna natura ulegała raczej groźbom aniżeli prośbom. Zarumienił się ze wstydu, oczy nabiegły mu łzami. Ale i Mac Coy spostrzegł, że wygrywam i postanowił temu przeszkodzić. — To mój przyjaciel — wtrącił się — nie pozwałam panu traktować go z taką bezwzględnością. — To mój brat i ja to panu gubić nie pozwalam — odpowiedziałem. — Ja myślę, że celka więzienna, to najradykalniejszy sposób, żeby was obu rozłączyć i ja w tem, że będziesz pan siedział! — Tak?! Myślisz pan donuncyować, tak? — krzyknął i w jednej chwili wyciągnął rewolwer. Skoczyłem, chcąc go za rękę pochwycić, ale spostrzegłszy, że już zapóźno, odskoczyłem na bok. W tejże chwili wypalił i kula, która była dla mnie przeznaczona, przebiła mego nieszczęsnego brata. Trafiła go w samo serce. „Zesunął się, nie jęknąwszy nawet, na podłogę wagonu, a Mac Coy i ja, również przerażeni, klękliśmy po oba jego stronach i staraliśmy się jakiś ślad życia przywołać. Mac Coy wciąż jeszcze w ręku trzymał nabity rewolwer, ale gniew jego na mnie, jak również uraza moja do niego — wszystko to przycichło, na razie wobec tego niespodziewanego nieszczęścia. On pierwszy jednak zoryentował się w sytuacyi. „Pociąg w tej chwili szedł bardzo wolno; dostrzegł w tem możność ucieczki i spiesznie otworzył drzwi. Wtedy ja, nie wiele myśląc, równie spiesznie rzuciłem się za nim — i obaj, potknąwszy się o stopień, stoczyliśmy się, jeden przez drugiego, ze stromej wyżyny nasypu. Padając, uderzyłem głową o kamień i straciłem przytomność. Przyszedłszy do siebie zmiarkowałem, że leżę w pośród niskich krzaków i że ktoś zwilżoną chustką obmywa mi głowę. Był to Sparrow Mac Coy. — Nie mogłem tak pana zostawić — odezwał się widząc, że otwieram oczy. — Nie chcę krwi was obu braci mieć na swem sumieniu... czy nie dosyć, tej jednej niewinnej, którą splamiłem ręce? Biedny Edward, biedny Edward! „Siedział, bezradnie, patrząc przed siebie; na zgnębionej twarzy nie było teraz ani dawnej buty, ani zuchwałości. Milczałem. Co tu było długo gadać? Po obwili odezwał się znowu: — Jestem przekonany o głębi smutku pańskiego, bo bardzo kochałeś brata. Ale i moja dola nie do pozazdroszczenia — wierzaj mi pan. Rozmaicie się żyło — to prawda — nie zawsze w zgodzie z prawem i z kodeksem, ale przecież widzę, że nie urodziłem się mordercą. Pamiętając co się stało, jak dalej żył będę — sam nie wiem. Biedny Edward! Biedny chłopak!... — Żałuj go pan! Żałuj szczerze, jak przyjaciel przyjaciela! — sarknąłem z goryczą. — Niech pan nie urąga mojemu żalowi — odpowiedział jakoś głucho i pokornie. — Widzi Bóg, że mi życie obrzydło, odkąd zrozumiałem, że przezemnie zmarniał i zginął ten chłopak... Już mi teraz i wszystko jedno czy mnie pan oddasz, czy nie oddasz w ręce kata! „Ot i siedzieliśmy, on z okaleczałą nogą, gdyż wykręcił ją w kostce, padając — ja z rozbolałą głową i gadaliśmy — aż gorycz we mnie i uraza znikła, zamieniając się prawie w rodzaj sympatyi. Dlaczegóż miałem za śmierć brata mścić się na człowieku, którego ta śmierć tak samo dotknęła, jak mnie? A przytem, w miarę, jak powracała mi zdolność myślenia, zaczynałem także pojmować, że każdy krok, uczyniony przeciw Mac Coy’owi, zwróciłby się z konieczności przeciwko matce mej i przeciw mnie. Nie możnaby ściągnąć na niego kary, nie rozgłaszając publicznie przeszłości mego brata — a tego uniknąć pragnęliśmy przedewszystkiem. Zataić wszystko leżało zarówno w naszym, jak w jego interesie; to też z mściciela zbrodni przemieniłem się zwolna w spiskowca przeciw wymiarowi sprawiedliwości. Miejsce, w którem się znajdowaliśmy, była to ochronka dla bażantów — spotyka się to często gęsto tam, w naszej starej ojczyźnie; szukając po omacku drogi wyjścia stamtąd, złapałem się na tem, że naradzam się wspólnie z zabójcą mego brata nad sposobami, jakby najlepiej rzecz całą zatuszować. „Zrozumiałem z opowiadania Mac Coy’a, że o ile przypadkiem (czego nie wiedzieliśmy) brat nie miał w kieszeni jakich osobistych papierów — to skądinąd nie podobieństwem będzie dla policyi stwierdzić, kim on jest, lub skąd się tam znalazł. Bilet jego był w kieszeni Mac Coy’a, to samo racepis na rzeczy nie odebrane z kolei. Jak wielu Amerykanów, uważał że łatwiej i taniej ubrać się w Londynie, niż wszystko ze sobą wieść z Nawego Yorku — to też i bieliznę i ubranie miał na sobie nowe, nie znaczone. Torba, zawierająca płaszczyk podróżny, a którą wyrzuciłem oknem, może leży gdzie w kępie przydrożnych krzaków, a może ją podniósł jaki przechodzień, lub też policya znalazła, nic o tem nie mówiąc nikomu. W każdym razie nic o tem nie wyczytałem w londyńskich gazetach. Co do zegarków, był to wybór z tych, które mu, celem nawiązania interesów, powierzono. Może to właśnie dla tych interesów wiózł je do Manchester, ale... zresztą zapóźno już dziś mówić o tem. „Nie robię z tego zarzutu policyi, że nie wykryła niczego. Bo przecież wykryć nie mogła. Był co prawda maleńki ślad, za którym mogli byli pójść, ale to była wątła i mała wskazówka. Mam na myśli małe okrągłe lusterko, które w kieszeni brata znaleziono. To nie jest taka zwyczajna rzecz, którą wszyscy młodzi ludzie miewają w kieszeni — wszak prawda? Ale gracz mógłby wytłómaczyć, czem dla szulera jest takie lusterko. Odsunąwszy się trochę od stolika i położywszy je na kolanach, widzi się, dając tarty, każdą kartę, którą przeciwnik otrzymuje. To jedno z narzędzi szulera, tak jak ta guma zakończona szczypczykami, którą miął pod rękawem Sparrow Mac Coy. Policya gdyby się nad tem była zastanowiła, zważywszy na świeżo dokonane oszustwa po hotelach — byłaby natrafiła na wątek. „Wytłómaczyłem już chyba wszystko... Dotarliśmy tej nocy do wioski Amersham w charakterze dwóch panów z miasta, odbywających pieszą wycieczkę po kraju, a później spokojnie dostaliśmy się do Londynu, stąd Mac Coy pojechał do Kairu, a ja wróciłem do Nowego Jorku. „Matka moja umarła w pół roku później i szczęśliwie do końca nie dowiedziała się o niczem. Cieszyła się złudzeniem że Edward w Londynie uczciwie pracuje, ja zaś nie miałem serca odsłaniać jej prawdy. Edward nie pisał — ale ponieważ nigdy nie pisywał, więc to nie zwróciło uwagi. Umarła z jego imieniem na ustach. „Jest jedna rzecz, o którą chciałbym pana prosić, łaskawy panie, i gdyby pan mógł uczynić to dla mnie, uważałbym to za uprzejmy odwet w zamian za moje wyznanie. Pamięta pan tę małą biblię, którą znaleziono? Ja ją zawsze nosiłem w wewnątrz kieszeni; jakoś przy moim upadku musiała się stamtąd wysunąć. Przywiązuję wielką wartość do tej książeczki, gdyż to rodzinna pamiątka, a ojciec własną ręką zapisał tam na pierwszej stronnicy datę urodzenia mego i mego brata. Prosiłbym bardzo, by pan zwrócił się tam, gdzie należy i polecił mi ją przysłać. Nikomu przecież zależeć na tem nie może. Jeśli pan zaadresuje: X, Księgarnia Bassano, Broadway, Nowy Jork, napewno dojdzie rąk moich“. ---- Zobacz też: *The Man with the Watches — oryginał opowiadania w języku angielskim * Kategoria:Przekłady z języka angielskiego Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim